


A Night Out

by vir_tanadahl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_tanadahl/pseuds/vir_tanadahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan asks Solas out on a date to a musical. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

It began innocently enough; quiet flirting when no one is looking. But then she became bolder and it surprised him. 

He stares into her bright eyes as she touches his arm, laughing at something he said. And then she asks him out on a date. 

This simple question causes him to stutter. “Ellana, I do not think—“ he coughs as he takes a step back. Ellana huffs in dissatisfaction. She crosses her arms and her full, pale pink lips form into a pout. 

“Solas,” She sighs, “it will be fun! The musical has had a number of excellent reviews.” She stares up at him. She can see his hesitation, even though he is trying to mask it. She continues, “I get that the Fade is interesting, but you also need to experience life—you know, outside of the spirits. With living people.” 

Solas scoffs, slightly offended, “The spirits are living—“ 

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand, “You know that isn’t what I meant.” Ellana frowns and rubs the back of her neck. “I want to spend more time with you…” She whispers nervously, “…to get to know you…and stuff.”

Solas sighs and smiles softly. Ellana is sweeter than he would have ever expected; it is something he never would have expected from a Dalish. She had a craving for knowledge that he had not seen since his time in Arlathan and, to add to what he already found attractive, she viewed the world similar to the way he views it. 

Solas stares into her honey eyes, another feature he finds attractive about her. He had only seen a few people possess such a rare hue of golden amber. Even though, he realizes that spending so much time together will only cause pain later, he agrees to the date.

The smile that forms on her lips fills him with immense joy, pushing the melancholy away, even if only for the moment. He will enjoy his time with her. 

“Then it is settled.” He began. He watches as the nervousness in her features fades away into excitement.

“Really?” she blurts out, evidently not expecting him to agree to her request. He watches with amusement as the tips of Ellana’s ears turn a deep red hue. “I mean, good—that’s really great, uh…” Her nervousness returned quickly as she fumbles for her words.

Solas chuckles while staring at her—his eyes never left hers, “Da’len.” It is a word that had become more of a term of endearment than the literal translation. “I will meet you in the Great Hall at the toll of the seventh bell. I assume I must dress up for this occasion?”

Ellana tries to regain her composure. “Yes, yes.” She coughs out and looks around unable to stare into his gray-blue eyes. She had not developed the ability to maintain the same intense eye contact as Solas; She found his eye contact, when prolonged, is intensely intimate as if his eyes could pierce through her soul. 

Ellana is in the Great Hall long before the bell struck for the seventh time. She had hidden herself in one of the nearby hallways trying to calm her fluttering heart.

Ellana had recruited Josie a few weeks ago to help her plan this night, even though Solas had not agreed to it yet. Ellana had used her abilities as a dreamer to search the Fade for information on ancient Elven formal wear. Unfortunately, her skill in fade-walking is not as powerful as Solas's skill, even if he is a great mentor. 

Ellana had managed to find something, but she just wasn’t sure what the formal attire pertained to. Josie had helped her sketch out the dress and secretly ordered a tailor to create it. No one else knew of the dress, apart from Josie and Ellana, and possibly Leliana because she finds out everything.

The dress, made out of lavender dales loden wool, is cut low and bares her sternum as a corset wreathed in silver shows off her small waist and touches the floor ever so slightly. The sleeves are loose and open to show off the soft, tan skin of her inner arms, with the fabric clasped with a thick and woven silver link at her elbow and wrist.

Like most elves, Ellana opts for no shoes, and instead wears barefoot sandals that had been designed for her by a jeweler in Val Royeaux. The sandals wrap around her second toe with small, bright diamonds trailing up her foot and clasping around her delicate ankle. A little gem, a dark blue sapphire in the shape of an oval sits elegantly before the sandal split around her ankle.

Ellana works up the courage to peer around the corner to see if Solas had shown yet. 

He had. She can feel her face heat up. Solas is no longer wearing his “apostate hobo outfit”, as Dorian so eloquently described, and is instead wearing a light green, high collared robe with clasping buttons that appears to be made out of a type of silk. A shining beige belt is tied at his waist. The robes part at the waist revealing breeches that is a darker green that clings to his calves and ends midfoot. His hands are clasped behind his back as he looks around. He is looking for her.

Slowly, Ellana steps out of the shadows of the stairwell and into the light of Great Hall. Her nerves cause her to stiffen as she walks out, her hands clenched tightly at her side. She makes a small noise to attract his attention. 

He turns around and she watches as his smile fades into shock, his eyes looking her up and down. He hands fall at his side, no longer behind his back. He is unable to speak. She is beautiful.

After a long moment of silence, Ellana breaks the stillness. “Hi…”, She whispers shyly, breaking eye contact with him. She is sure that her face is red as a freshly picked apple.

Solas continues to stare. “Inquis—Lavel—“ He coughs. “Ellana…” he whispers softly, his deep voice ringing in her ears.

Ellana begins to panic at the lack of response. “If you don’t like—“

“Ma vanima. You are beautiful…” Solas whispers as he approaches her and reaches for her hands.

“Ma serannas, hahren.” Ellana whispers back, lacing her fingers with his. After a moment, Solas releases her hands and he runs his hands through her silky mane of ebony hair that fell in loose waves.

He stares into her eyes with a tender smile on his face. He steps back and offers her his arm. “Shall we depart, da’len?” he says confidently, his eyes never leaving hers.

Not trusting her voice to crack, Ellana agrees by shaking her head and placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

The pair had taken their seats in the amphitheater and are quietly waiting for the show to begin. They have stopped holding hands, but it is due to Ellana’s fear of his reaction to how sticky and sweaty her hands would somehow cause him to leave. She could not help it…she was extremely nervous.

Solas appears to not be nervous at all, in fact, he has a small smile as he watches the other patrons in front of him begin taking their seats. Attending musical numbers had not been uncommon in his previous life. 

Suddenly, Ellana squeals loudly and throws herself into his side, clinging to his arm as a stranger unceremoniously plops down next to her and wraps his arm around her. Solas opens his mouth to address the stranger and to defend Ellana, but he realizes who is next to them. Dorian Pavus. The cursed Tevinter mage had the galls to smirk at him! 

“I must say!” The mage exclaims as he relaxs into the seat with a grin the size of Thedas stretching across his face. “Our dearest Inquisitor and the elven apostate!”

Solas grimaces and glares at the Tevinter. Before he can say anything to the intruder, Ellana speaks up. “Dorian! What are you doing here?” She exclaims as she removes the unwanted arm.

Dorian continues to grin, “I could be asking you that, my friend!”

“I-I’m…” Ellana hesitates and grips Solas’s arm tighter.

Dorian, clearly enjoying the sight of them being spot in public, continues to increase the level of discomfort.

“Dorian--!” Solas begins before Dorian interrupts. “Our woodsmen-apostate hobo all nice and cleaned up for our darling Inquisitor! I never thought I would see that day!” Dorian drawls, leaning closer to the couple.

“Dorian, please!” Ellana squeaks out, her face red with embarrassment.

“Oh, alright!” Dorian sighs dramatically. “I will leave the two lovebirds alone!” He exclaims as he comically jumps out of his seat. “I have my own date to attend to, anyways!” He adds as he winks that them before making his way to his date. 

Both Ellana and Solas watches as Dorian walks back up the aisle and to his own seat, next to Iron Bull. Iron Bull grins and loudly shouts, “Hey, boss!” and waves his enormous hand to them before resting his arm on Dorian’s shoulder.

The lights begin to dim and Ellana moves closer to Solas, titling her head up towards his ear. “Ir abelas. I didn’t know they were going to be here.” She whispers her hot breath gently tickles his ear, causing his skin to prickle.

“It is quite alright, da’len” Solas responses as he looks into her honey colored eyes. Her face is so close to him that if he were to lean towards her one more inch their lips would meet.

They stare at each other, unmoving for what seems like an eternity. They only broke contact when the announcer began to address the audience. Ellana smiles shyly and brings herself closer to him. Solas responses to her closeness by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, letting her head nestle on his shoulder.

Solas lets out a content sigh, resting his cheek on her head as the curtains rise and the musical begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
